Personal slave
by TrinaMarina
Summary: Eiri discovers a way to black mail his little brother..... set two years before the manga.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be really short cause I have another story which is my priority, this was just a random idea that popped into my head and I found it pretty funny. This is set two years before the manga... I hope Nittle Grasper was around then... :S

Please review!

* * *

Eiri knew that something odd was going on with his brother. When he was about his brother's age (14) he was incredibly fascinated in girls, dedicating vast amounts of time to discussing them with as many people as possible. It wasn't that Tatsuha wasn't interested in girls... he was, it was just that he was more fixated on other things. Namely a band which he followed which he followed with fangirlish dedication, in fact his entire walls where coated in Nittle Grasper posters and he spent obscene amounts of money on any merchandise with their image on.

It wasn't until one evening, in the two weeks Eiri had dared to stay with his family one summer, that he found out what all the fuss was about. He needed to use the family computer but had forgotten his log in.... fortunately his brother had been foolish enough to forget to log off, so Eiri simply used his log in. After saving a document in which he had written brief notes for a novel he was planning he noticed a file called 'Extremely private,' he found this extremely hard to resist, besides, he reasoned, Tatsuha would no doubt do the same thing to him. He opened the file, only to find a document labeled 'Sakuma Ryuichi,' he frowned struggling to remember why the name was familiar and then it clicked, Ryuichi was the lead singer of that Nittle Grasper band his brother was so fascinated with. Filled with curiosity he opened the document....

......And wished he hadn't, he screwed his eyes shut and blindly fumbled for the key board, closing the document as quickly as possible. He was incredibly shocked, shocked that the singer would have allowed such photos to be taken of him and shocked that his brother should have one. That was when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor and quickly logged off. It was the very last person (except maybe for Sakuma Ryuichi) he wanted to see who walked in at that moment.....Tatsuha.

"Hi Eiri, have you seen my magazine? It had an interview with Sakuma Ryuichi in it."

It was at that point that an extremely evil idea popped into Eiri's head and he decided to just go with it, swallowing his shock and slight repulsion, he asked, "Hey you like that guy a lot don't you?"

Tatsuha didn't pause in his searching, "Yeah, he's my idol."

Eiri grinned wickedly, "Yeah, but you know he must work out a lot."

Tatsuha looked up, staring at his brother in confusion, "What?"

"Well.." The grin widened, "No one has muscles like that effortlessly.... but then again when it comes to Sakuma Ryuichi's body you probably know more than me...."

Tatsuha froze, his now very wide eyes locked on his brothers face,

Eiri just smiled at him even more, "You should really remember to log off once you're none studying the human body, or should I say the pop star body..."

It was at that point Mika walked in....

* * *

hehe, lovely little cliff hanger, but don't worry, this should be really quick to update...touch wood...


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! A new chapter! Please tell me what you think....

* * *

"Oh hi Mika, you know what I just found our little brother looking at?"

Mika stared at him curiously, a slight smile forming on her lips., the kind she only got when she was torturing her siblings, "Go on."

Eiri grinned, when he noticed his brother's pleading face, he couldn't wait to see how Mika reacted...but then again...maybe he could have more fun with this... it was excellent black mail material after all... "girly anime, I mean really girly, it was all pink and everything." Tatsuha breathed a sigh of relief and Mika snorted, "Eiri, that Tatsuha has the mental capability of little girl is not news to me."

The three of them jumped as a loud ringing filled the room, Mika scowled looking at Eiri expectantly, "Don't look at me, I don't even live here!" She turned to Tatsuha, "Hey, it's never for me.... it's probably Tohma." Him and Eiri started whistling and making oooo noises, until Mika stomped out of the room to get the phone.

Tatsuha gulped as his brother stood, towering over him, though he was no more than a few inches taller and it wouldn't be long before he easily reached Eiri's height. "So..." Eiri began, "What's stopping me from telling mum and dad about your secret collection of porn?"

Tatsuha gulped.

"Oh sorry, correction, secret collection of gay porn?"

"I..... cause I..., cause you're the best brother in the whole world!"

Eiri snorted.

"And, and I'll pay you!"

"You've got to do better than that, I'm a published author and a best seller, right now I'm not short on cash."

"I...I I'll be your personal slave for as long as you're here!"

Eiri looked thoughtful for a few moments, contemplating the offer, "Ok, here's the deal little brother, I'm here for two more weeks, for the first week you fulfill your duties as my personal slave I will not tell our parents, for the second week you fulfill your duties I will not tell Mika.... however I will tell everyone right now if... you don't give me all the money that you have been saving up to buy that limited edition Nittle Grasper CD right now."

Tatsuha gasped, "But I thought you weren't short on cash!"

"Don't question me... slave."

And with that Tatsuha headed for his room to get all his money to give to his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Tatsuha's first day of the first week as his brother's slave. this in a different.... enjoy....

* * *

Day 1

Tatsuha was up at 6.00 am to perform his temple duties, finishing at around 8.00, surprised to find his usually lazy brother waiting for him. Eiri smiled, calling his little brother over to him and telling him to follow, "Now I'm not going to lie to you, today is a very busy day for you and you're going to need this."

Tatsuha stared at the bottle that he had just been given, hair dye?!

By lunchtime a very blond Tatsuha was standing in Eiri's bedroom being handed clothes by his brother, "Now, you're quite tall for your age, but unfortunately you're a little bit shorter than me, hopefully, though, people shouldn't notice and here..." He handed Tatsuha a pair of shoes with extra thick soles.

"These are hideous!"

"Would you rather a pair of Mika's high heels..speak of the devil."

Mika barged into the room without knocking, laughing when she saw Tatsuha, "I didn't know you two where twins!"

Eiri grinned at her, "Our little brother has decided to run some errands for me..."

"You mean you're making him pose as you to do stuff you don't want to."

"Correct, namely a book signing, also there are some girls I need him to meet with.."

Tatsuha's eyes lit up.

"You mean, you're having him break up with girls for you?" Said Mika disgusted.

Tatsuha groaned.

"Yep."

Mika glared at him, before storming out of the room, "She does that a lot," Eiri commented.

Later that day, while Eiri was watching tv and drinking beer at his family's home, Tatsuha was surrounded by a mob of squealing fangirls, signing his brother's name in his brother's book over and over again. Another girl, about his age bounded up to the table, her hair in bunches, clutching a copy of a book, he took it from her and opened the cover "Who....?" He began.

"Umm, Shindou, Shindou Maiko." She smiled shyly.

He handed the book back to her, with a tired smile.

"Thank you so much Yuki Sensei! I...I think you're really kawaii!"

He groaned as she left and the next girl came up to the table, she was a few years older but incredibly giggly, with long bright pink hair, who in their right mind would dye there hair that colour!?

Later that evening he caught the bus (Eiri refused to drive him) To an expensive looking restaurant, where an extremely hot and extremely busty blonde woman was waiting for him, "Wow! She's got to be a model, why the hell does Eiri want to break up with her?" He thought. As she walked up to him, he had to mentally remind himself not to hit on her, cause he knew Eiri would be pissed.

"Hey Eiri baby, you miss me, you know the other night was really great." She said in a soft purr close to his ear. He gulped. "Listen...umm..." Shit Eiri never told him her name! "baby.... I'm really sorry, I... I can't do this..."

She pulled away from him, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, "What!?"

"I...I.."

"You bastard! You used me!" She punched him across the jaw and marched off, pulling her mobile out of her tiny hand bag.

Three hours, five break ups and six punches later, Tatsuha finally arrived home, clutching his swollen jaw and headed for the kitchen to get some ice, Eiri smiled at him, "Hey Tatsuha, I see you're going to the kitchen, get me a beer will you? And a sandwich, something nice, surprise me....."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2

"Oh, slave boy!" Eiri called, before leaning towards Mika and whispering, "Wait till you see this..."

It was at that moment that Tatsuha walked in wearing a maids outfit complete with black high heels and a pink feather duster, "What is your request Lord Eiri?" He was as pink as the duster.

Mika was laughing until tears where streaming down her face, "How the hell d'you get him to do this?"

Tatsuha looked pleadingly at Eiri, who grinned evilly and said in a creepy voice "I know.... too much.." The feather duster was now nothing compared to the hue of Tatsuha's face and Mika looked as though she where about to pass out with laughter.

"Now then." Said Eiri clapping his hands together with delight, "Tonight I have a job for you."

Tatsuha shook his head from side to side frantically, "I'm busy tonight."

Eiri raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? How so?"

"I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"Oh, you know.." He gulped, "A bar or something."

Mika and Eiri exchanged glances before laughing, "Remind me," Began Eiri "How old are you?"

Tatsuha gulped, "We'll I look a lot like you, especially now..."

Eiri scoffed "No way in hell am I letting you borrow _My _I.D."

"Awww, come on, you never minded before!"

"Before?"

"Yeh, you know when I borrowed it..... without your knowledge.... durr.." He concluded uncertainly.

Eiri glared at him.

Later that evening Tatsuha found himself, still wearing the maids outfit and waiting on his, brother, his sister and her fiance, who was slightly startled by the whole thing. Eiri and Mika where struggling to contain there laughter, as they called "Maid!" and "Slave boy!" Tatsuha was very glad his parents were away for the week. At least there was a plus he thought, as he was able to talk to Tohma, who was (or rather had been) after all, a keyboard player for Nittle Grasper, but in spite of this Tatsuha found that he didn't like Tohma that much, despite how close he was to Eiri and of course Mika, so maybe this wasn't the opportunity to get close to members of his favourite band he had waited for .

When he was done waitressing Mika and Eiri made him wash up and it was 2..00 am before he made it to bed, slamming the bedroom door behind him. He was in the process of removing his costume when Tohma opened the door, "Excuse me, could you not be so loud? I mean it's not like we're sleeping, but y'know it's a bit of a mood killer..." Tatsuha struggled not to gag and instead gritted his teeth, Mika must have put him up to this.

* * *

A/N Oh God... sorry for the wait, I swear I'll update again soon(ish)


End file.
